


Amusing

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It amuses me that you think i'm so innocent and naive....please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusing

**Amusing**

I find it amusing

how people truly

find me honest

all the time.

It is because I

wear glasses you think

I study all the time,

Ha!

Well I do have

moments when I can't

study.

But what's

amusing is how

I can easily

deceive you.

And that would

make all the difference,

and help me protect

thyself

and my heart

from ever to be

deceived again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2319364/1/Amusing


End file.
